The present invention relates generally to the field of cushioned components, and in particular, to cushioned components or articles such as vehicle trim panels and other components having at least one cushioned portion or region, and methods for making such components.
Cushioned or padded vehicle interior components such as panels (e.g., instrument panels, door panels, etc.) conventionally include a substrate made of a relatively rigid material, a relatively soft core (e.g., a foam core), and an outer surface or skin. For example, a vehicle door panel may be cushioned to provide added comfort for an occupant of a vehicle where a portion of the occupant's body interfaces or contacts the door panel (e.g., an armrest portion). Various methods of providing such cushioning are known in the art, although there are difficulties associated with such methods and such methods do not provide certain advantageous features and/or combinations of features.
For example, one difficulty in providing panels having cushioned portions is that it may be difficult to optimize the location of the cushioned portions such that the cushioned portions are provided only in areas that are directly interfaced (e.g., contacted) by an individual.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method for producing components such as panels or other structures for use in vehicles or otherwise that includes a cushioned area or section.